


Little Do You Know

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Summary: Little can you remember about your past. Luckily Loki pays you a visit to help you remember that past. (Modern AU ONE SHOT Loki Laufeyson X Reader)





	Little Do You Know

“Who are you?” You asked the man standing outside your door.

He smiled as if your words pained him, but the tone of his voice maintained a cheerful tone, “Hello! My name is Mr. Laufeyson. I’m here to assist you in your memory training.”

As you looked him and down to scope out any suspicious signs then finally nodded to let him come in. The very moment you did, he almost instinctively took the chair and moved it to sit next to your bed. Though it seemed strange, you figured that it was a habit from helping other patients. Mr. Laufeyson cleared his throat and flipped through a small journal with a very worn down spine. You watched him with great curiosity then he suddenly peeked up at you, causing you to panic and look in the other direction. He smiled and flipped through until he found a clean page.

“Alright, do you know your full name?” Mr. Laufeyson finally asked.

You looked back to him and nodded, “Y/Full/Name.”

He smiled, “Excellent. Do you know where you are right now?”

“This is the… Stark and Barnes Psychiatric Hospital,” you closed your eyes to help yourself remember a little better.

Mr. Laufeyson continued to jot down what you’ve remembered with a wide smile, “Wonderful job, Y/N. Now, do you know why you’re here?”

“I have a rare case of Early-onset Alzheimer’s.”

His grip on his pen tightened, and he had to stop to take a deep breath before asking the next question, “Do you know what year it is?”

“I think it’s… 2017 or is it 2018?”

“2018! Good! You’re doing very well today.”

“Thank you. Do you come to see me often?”

His eyebrow momentarily furrowed, but he continued to smile, “Yes. I come in every day, actually. This entire journal is filled with how far I can get you to remember.”

You smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable around him, “Mr. Laufeyson, right? Do I remember a lot every day?”

His expression wavered, “Not exactly. There are definitely days when you remember more than usual, but there are days that you even reject me at the door.”

“Oh,” you fiddled with your thumbs then gave him a small smile, “well, I’m sorry about those days.”

Mr. Laufeyson shook his head, “There’s no need for you to apologize. They rarely happen anymore, so it’s quite alright, Y/N.”

“So, can you tell me the farthest I’ve remembered?” You asked curiously.

“No, I’m afraid I can’t. The best I can do is give you hints.”

You pouted and batted your eyelashes, “Pretty please?”

He chuckled and mimicked you, “Still no.”

“It was worth a try,” you said with a shrug.

“Better effort than yesterday, I can tell you that. You actually tried the ‘look a random thing’ trick to attempt to take the journal from me.”

You burst out laughing, “I really thought that would work? That’s so funny.”

Mr. Laufeyson nodded with a more loving smile, “Yes, you’re a rather interesting woman.”

“You’re married?” You asked, noticing the wedding band around his finger.

“Oh, yes! I’ve been married to my wife for 16 years now,” he said, looking longingly at his ring.

“Dammit. I was thinking of seducing the pants off of you,” you said as a joke, causing him to laugh harder.

“Like I said, you’re a very interesting woman.”

“Can you tell me about her?”

“Oh, no. It wouldn’t be helping you remember who you are.”

“Come on, please? It’ll help me figure out whether I’d be your type or not.”

His smile was a little more relaxed, and he sighed, “Alright fine. My wife is very unique in a way that no one could ever match up to her.”

“Well, I guess I’m not your type then, but go on.”

“My wife always puts others before herself because she’s just the kind of person to try to make everyone else happy, even if it meant that she doesn’t gain anything from it. She loves to compliment me on how I look, even on my rougher days and it always makes me smile. Speaking of smiles, her smile is just the most beautiful I’d ever seen in my entire life. Luckily, it doesn’t take very much to get her smile because her sense of humor is very basic. I mean, she would probably laugh if an object fell over because she ‘relates’ to it. That says wonders about her personality since she was always happy. On my darkest days, she still tries very hard to make me smile even if she doesn’t know what has me down because she’s willing to listen to everything I say.”

“Wow, it sounds like your wife is a great person who loves you very much. You must feel very lucky,” you said, seeing how passionate he was when talking about her.

He squeezed his eyes shut as if he was trying to keep himself from crying, “Yes. I am definitely the luckiest man to be able to call someone like her my wife. I love her very much, I always have… even if she has absolutely no recollection of who I am.”

You suddenly felt a tear stream down your cheek and you wiped it away, looking at it on your finger tips. The longer you stared at Mr. Laufeyson, the more familiar he looked. Then everything started coming back to you very slowly then all at once, “Loki?”

He looked at you with wide eyes then a smile slowly spread across his lips as his expression softened, “Hello, my star.”

You hugged him tightly and began to sob against his shoulder, “I’m so sorry I’ve forgotten you again.”

“It’s quite alright, Y/N. I’m used to it,” he said gingerly as he rubbed your back.

“No,” you shook your head, “it’s not alright! You’re my husband and you’ve suffered for so long.”

“Hush now, my love. You’ve remembered me today. We mustn’t waste a second before you forget me again.”

The rest of the day, Loki told you stories of your funniest days were. For instance, there was a day that you forgot who you were and took on the personality of an eccentric gay man and thought you were a drag queen because someone left the TV on an Episode of Ru Paul’s Drag Race. It was a hoot for the nursing staff and you wouldn’t stop hitting on Loki at all. Then he told you about the day you remembered him for the first time. At first Loki was shocked and thought that you would retain your memories and go home with him. Then reality smacked him in the face when you forgot him even before the day came to an end. That was his saddest day.

“Loki, you’ve gone through so much,” you said, caressing his face.

He grabbed your hand and nuzzled against it, trying to keep the memory of how it feels, “It’s worth it for days like this.”

“I love you so much, Loki Laufeyson.”

Loki pressed his forehead against yours and placed a hand on the back of your head, “I love you with every single ounce of my being, Y/N Laufeyson.” He began to pepper kisses all over your face until his lips met yours. He kept them there as if he wouldn’t be able to feel them against his for a very long time, which was very likely.

Then came a knock at the door, causing both of you to look at the nurse. She had an apologetic look before she began to speak, “Visiting hours have ended, Loki.”

Loki sighed and nodded, “Thank you, Samantha.”

“I don’t want you to go, Loki. I don’t want to forget you again,” you said desperately.

“I know, Y/N. Everything will be alright, though. You’ll remember me again-”

“But how long until I do? Then you will suffer again. How am I supposed to be okay with that?”

“Just sleep, my star. I’ll be back in the morning, I swear to you.”

You sighed and squeezed your eyes shut, “Alright, but I promise that I will try to remember you for as long as I can.”

He placed a kiss on your forehead and cupped your face, “For that, I thank you. Sleep tight, my love.” With that, he placed a kiss on your lips before leaving, stealing one more glance at you.

**********

Loki knocked on the door and felt hope in his heart as you beamed at the sight of him.

“Good morning! Who are you?” You asked with a bright smile.

Loki tried to keep himself from tearing up as he smiled at you, entering the room, “Good morning, I’m Mr. Laufeyson and I’m here to help you regain and retain your memory.” He took a seat next to your bed, “Let’s begin, shall we?”


End file.
